Love to Love
by kittymonsturr
Summary: Tamaki is still hoping for Haruhi to find a "girlfriend." When she meets shy and timid Naomi Shimada, will the other hosts approve? TamakixHaruhi, possibilities of slight CanonxOC.


_This is my first OHSHC fanfiction, if it's absolutely awful, please forgive me. Criticism is welcomed with open arms. :3_

----

The hosts waved goodbye to their remaining customers as they reluctantly left the room.

"Oh, they really are just so cute." Tamaki, the princely type, gushed. His indigo eyes glittered with satisfaction. He appreciated their business, and in return, did all he could to make these girls feel like the princesses they were.

"Yes, well," Kyouya muttered, scribbling in his notebook, "Two of your regulars switched to Haruhi."

Tamaki's handsome face fell, along with thick, dramatic tears streaming down his cheeks. His body swung around, leading him into a shadowy corner to mumble his discontent.

Haruhi sighed, "Don't worry Senpai, you still have more customers than I do."

Tamaki chuckled and flipped his shimmering blonde hair. "How right you are, Haruhi."

"Anyways, we need to come up with a theme for next week. Any ideas?" Kyouya inquired.

"What about an Egyptian theme!?" Honey, the Loli-shota type, suggested high up from Mori's shoulders.

"No. We've already done that. We don't want the girls to get bored." Kyouya declined, casually stealing a seat on one of the plush couches. Honey appeared let down.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, obnoxiously peered over Kyouya's shoulders, both analyzing his various notes. "How about an under the sea theme?" They recommended in unison. Their voices blended in perfect harmony.

"That's a good idea," Kyouya said, "I'll put it into consideration."

"Right, well, I better get going," Haruhi announced, "My Dad is probably getting worried. I'll see you guys later."

Haruhi slipped out of the third music room and began to venture through Ouran's tastefully detailed hallways. Her feet made a soft tapping noise as she walked. It was a comforting sound, a steady beat that echoed in the area and emphasized her solitude. She turned a corner and was surprised to see another female student resting against the wall. The sound of quiet sniffles met her ears. Being the courteous girl that she was, Haruhi felt obligated to find out what was wrong.

"Excuse me, Miss? Is everything okay?"

The light in the girl's eyes quivered when she hoisted her eyes to Haruhi. Her cheeks tinted pink at the sight of her. Well, to this girl, Haruhi appeared as a boy.

"I-I, um, well," she stuttered, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Her cheeks burned with nervousness. Haruhi took note of her awkward nature.

Their eyes met for a split second. The girl's shoulders trembled and she instantly scampered away, leaving Haruhi quite dumbfounded and alone.

"That was weird…" Haruhi murmured to herself. She shook it off and proceeded to walk out of Ouran's doors.

Haruhi strolled into the afternoon sun. It was spring, so the flowers were just beginning to bloom. Tulips were scattered around the vacant gardens and a sweet scent saturated the humid air.

She breathed it all in, soaking in the many things that stimulated her senses at this time of the year.

"It's so… pretty." She mumbled, and softly chuckled as she strolled out of the immense gates enclosing the school.

Meanwhile, concealed by a decorative tree, the same girl Haruhi had scared away gazed at her as she left. Her eyes twinkled with delight and a faint blush lined her large cheeks.

"H-He spoke to me… a host."

The next day, Haruhi casually ambled into room 1A. Her eyes widened at the site of a girl quietly assembled in the back of the room. She was the one from yesterday.

Her eyes were strictly set on her desk. The others in the class didn't even spare her a glance, she went unnoticed by everyone. Haruhi wondered why she hadn't seen her before today.

Haruhi awkwardly shuffled towards the timid girl, "Um, hey. We met yesterday, but I didn't quite catch your name. I'm Haruhi."

The girl's face flushed, "I-I am, um, Naomi." Her voice was soft and quiet, Haruhi wondered if she was really worth the trouble.

"That's a nice name. Do you mind if I sit beside you today?" Haruhi requested, pointing a slender finger towards the desk beside Naomi's. Naomi merely gave a timid grunt in reply.

Haruhi stiffly fell back into the seat, coursing her mind for a way to get this girl to speak. Her eyes dropped to Naomi's bracelet. It was gold, heart shapes that wrapped loosely around her tiny wrist.

"That's a nice bracelet. Where'd you get it?"

Naomi's hand instantly traveled to her wrist. She fingered the trinket for a moment, and then meekly glanced at Haruhi.

"Um, I-I don't really remember," she whispered, "I got it in Junior High, I think."

Across the room, only a few desks away, Hikaru and Kaoru curiously examined _their_ Haruhi attempt to make conversation with Naomi. Haruhi was supposed to sit with them, no one else.

"What does she think she's doing, talking to that _mute."_ Hikaru grumbled, resting his head on his slender hand.

"But you do know what this means, right?" Kaoru slyly interrogated.

Hikaru huffed, "Yea, I know…but still."


End file.
